Misdiagnosis
by RomaMarufixx
Summary: Donnie becomes ill and Leo tells him to stay in bed, later that day Leo comes to bed to find out that Donnie wasn't actually ill and that it had been a misdiagnosis. Turtlecest.
**Misdiagnosis** by **RomaMarufixx**

 _Don/Leo_

This is turtlecest, don't like? Don't read.

Characters belong to Nickelodeon.

* * *

"Donatello." Leo said, leaning over the bed where Donnie was currently sleeping. He was worried for his younger brother, he'd gone to bed at one in the morning and missed breakfast and morning practice and was still asleep even though it was midday. Donnie never slept more than five or six hours, so eleven made the others worry.

"Donnie." Leo said, a little louder and gently shook him which made him emit a sound, so Leo repeated what he had done and Donnie spoke.

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Leo I'm sleeping."

"It's midday." he stated and Donnie shot up out of bed, making a noise indicating that he was in pain after he had done so. "I don't think that you're well."

"I was fine yesterday." Donnie whined.

"Well, you don't seem well now...symptoms?"

"Headache, maybe a migraine and just a general sick feeling, probably a one day illness and I'll feel better tomorrow."

"It also means that you'll be staying in bed for the rest of the day, sleeping or not, you still have to stay in bed." Leo said sternly, knowing Donnie was going to fight him back on his words.

"But Leo I have a lot of things to do-"

"If you don't rest, you will get much worse and your illness will last longer than just one day Don, I shouldn't have to tell you this." Leo said, pressing his palm against his mate's plastron and pushing him down until he had his shell on the mattress and his head on the pillow. "I won't bother you tonight, I'll sleep in your old room so you can get the rest you need."

"If that's code for I don't want to get what you have, you're a dick." Donnie said, glaring at his lover.

"Donnie…" Leo said, slightly shocked by what his mate had said.

"Yeah, whatever, go do your katas or meditate." Donnie said, turning on his side so that he couldn't see Leonardo.

"Don." Leo said firmly.

"Go away."

"Donnie." Leo said and crawled into the bed next to Donnie. "I thought it might be easier if you slept alone, I would only disturb your sleep." Leo said and Donnie turned around, only to glare at his mate further.

"I always sleep better when you're with me though." Donnie pouted and Leo laughed.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well, just make sure that you come here tonight when you come to bed, not my old room, or anywhere else, here."

"I promise." Leo said and kissed the warm forehead of his boyfriend. "Now, I promised I'd meditate with Sensei, I'll see you later."

"Bye." Donnie muttered, half asleep.

* * *

It was just after eleven when Leo came to bed that night, making sure he did in fact go to his and Donnie's bedroom, several times during the hours since he talked to Donnie he had thought about going somewhere else to sleep, but he knew that it wouldn't be worth the arguments.

He stripped himself of his gear and weapons and crawled into bed with his mate and was automatically embraced by olive toned arms.

"You should be sleeping."

"I was making sure that you came here tonight."

"I said I would, don't you trust me?" Leo said, faking hurt.

"I do trust you." Donnie said, nuzzling Leo's neck and hooked his leg over Leo's waist to make sure that he didn't go anywhere. "You smell so nice." Donnie churred.

"Donnie." Leo laughed. "I don't think that's the best idea, you're ill."

"I feel better." Donnie said and moved his other leg up to rub at Leo's lower plastron with his knee.

"Donnie."

"Leo~" he churred and opened his eyes, which were black with lust and Leo could barely stop the churr from escaping him. "I need you. I want you. I ache for you."

"Damn Donnie, what's up with you?" Leo asked shocked, he'd never heard his mate so needy for sex before, the turtle had always shown or said something when we wanted sex, but never like this, only when it was his…mating season… "Donnie...are you in season?" Leo asked and the turtle next to him frowned.

"I guess that would explain the headache and the sick feeling." Donnie said and moved so that he was pinning Leo to the bed. "And now you don't have an excuse to get out of sex."

"I wasn't making an excuse to not have sex."

"Sure you weren't." Donnie said and very brutally kissed Leo, with all the force that his weak body could muster, but it wasn't too brutal to cause harm, Leo liked it and moaned, opening his mouth and letting Donnie explore it.

During the kiss Donnie's hands had made their way from his lover's face to the bulge that was growing in Leo's lower plastron. It didn't take long for Donnie's erection to appear and Leo's joined it a second later. Donnie began pumping them together making them both churr before he placed Leo's cock at his entrance.

"No, lube." Leo said, moving Donnie away slightly so that he didn't enter the turtle dry and cause him pain, he knew that when Donnie was in season, he would just want to be penetrated, not caring whether or not he was lubed.

Leo made quick work of getting the bottle from the dresser and preparing Donnie, who after a few minutes was moving up and down on his fingers and it only made Leo crave the tight warmth that was his Donatello, so he promptly withdrew his fingers, wiping them on the sheets of their shared bed before placing his cock at the prepared entrance and letting Donnie slide down on it.

"Fuck." Donnie swore and it caused Leo's erection to throb. Donnie never swore, only in the bedroom did he allow himself to curse and it was very rare outside of mating season. "Leo~" he grunted and Leo grabbed the other's hips and began thrusting upwards at the same time Donnie was lowering himself, increasing the pleasure for the both of them.

"Donnie, I...I don't think that I'll last much longer."

"Ugh, j-just keep going, I'm so close, oh god you feel so huge." Donnie said and looked down at his lover and placed his open palms on the plastron of the forest green turtle so it was easier for him to ride and a few seconds later, Leo came, coating Donnie's insides and Donnie came over their plastrons. Donnie couldn't hold himself for long before he collapsed on Leo's chest, panting and churring.

"You should probably move off of me so that I can clean us up." Leo laughed and Donnie moved off him without a word and Leo cleaned himself and Donnie off with one of the hand towels he kept in the drawer of the bedside table just for this purpose. "Do you feel better now?" Leo asked when they were clean.

"Much." Donnie said and curled into Leo's side. "I love you." he said and kissed Leo's forearm.

"I love you too Donnie, now sleep."

"Yes sir." he yawned.


End file.
